Miscalculation in Love
by Rikka-tan
Summary: They made a bet, the emperor and the shadow. Akashi has absolute confidence. He believes he'll definitely win, but will it really goes the way he wanted to? What will he do when everything go beyond his calculation? Maybe this time will prove that he can't always be right. Akakuro. GOM/Kuroko. Teiko days.
1. Prologue - The bet

**Disclaimer: **not mine. I wish I could at least own Akashi and Kuroko :(

Pairing: Akakuro, GOM/Kuroko (I can't help but to put this in, I just love GOM/Kuroko)

Warning: MxM. you have been warned~

A/N: I wanted to read a story where Akashi made mistake, moreover it would be interesting if the mistake have something to do with love, and thus this story is born. This'll be my first KnB fic, also I'm not much a writer, so truthfully I'm a bit nervous here. Enjoy~

'...' is thought.

**Edit: Beta Reader found! my wonderful new beta reader fixed all my grammar mistakes~ Big Thanks to Fangirling-girl. She will be this story beta reader from now on XD**

* * *

_Love comes at unexpected time, in unexpected place._

* * *

**_Prologue – The Bet_**

"Quit?"

Akashi stared at the letter in his hand. He looked skeptically at the words _'letter of resignation'_ written on it. "What do you mean by this?"

His heterochromatic eyes landed on Kuroko's expressionless blue coldly. It was asking– no, ordering him for explanation. Kuroko stared back at Akashi blankly, "It's just as what's written on it, Akashi-kun. I want to quit the club."

"I know that, Tetsuya. I'm asking you why you have to do this now. We just won our third national championship, and seeing how we're in our third year already, we get only few months left until graduation", Akashi explained, raising the letter in his hand.

"Since you only need to stay at the club for few months, I don't see the need to quit the club now." he continued, before giving the letter back to Kuroko.

As always, Teiko middle school managed to won the national championship for the third time. Teiko's basketball club was famous for their extraordinary players, the regular consisting of five prodigies and one mysterious player 'the phantom sixth member' which known as the Generation of Miracle. With their overwhelming strength, no one was able to stand a chance against them, which resulted in easy and definite win.

Kuroko looked at the letter in Akashi's hand, without any movement to take it back.

"I have enough, Akashi-kun. I want to quit before I end up hating basketball."

Akashi's eyebrow twitches a bit after listening to the words coming out from Kuroko's mouth. His red and gold eyes settled on Kuroko's interestingly. "Elaborate, Tetsuya."

"It's just like what I said, Akashi-kun. I can't enjoy playing basketball like I used to anymore. I can't play with feeling like this." He answered, averting his eyes from Akashi.

'_Interesting'. _Akashi thought, then smirking lightly. "Is it because of Daiki?"

He saw Kuroko startled a bit. Though his expression didn't change much, it still didn't go unnoticed by Akashi keen eyes. '_Bulls eye.'_

"I won't deny that, since it's one of the reasons. But, that's not all."

"Is that so? Then, care to explain, Tetsuya?"

"I can't. I'm sorry, Akashi-kun, but please let me quit the club."

Akashi didn't response. He just silently stared at Kuroko, before smiling lightly. "That won't do, Tetsuya. You can't hope to have me accept your request without proper explanation, can you?"

He paused for a moment to touch Kuroko's face and caressed it gently.

"You're mine, Tetsuya. As long as I deem you of use to me, you're not allowed to leave. You're not going to defy my order, are you?"

Kuroko didn't answer. He just let the red haired teen caressed his face. He knew it wasn't a question, —it was an _order_. His touches might be gentle, but every word he spoke was nothing but full of authority he must have followed.

"But, it won't be good if this problem affected your performance, so I'll give you a chance."

The sky haired teen immediately raised his head, looking at his captain's eyes, asking for explanation. It was faint, but Akashi could see the surprise look painted on his face.

He locked his heterochromatic eyes with the other's blue orbs. "I'll give you a chance. A chance to change my mind".

Akashi smiled. "Fourteen days, Tetsuya. From today until two weeks later, try your best to change my decision, by all means necessary. If you manage to change my mind by the end of these 2 weeks, then I'll accept your resignation and let you leave".

He trailed for a moment, deepen his gaze on Kuroko's, "But, if you fail, I take it you know what you have to do."

The red haired teen released his hold on Kuroko and stepped back a little, making a space between them.

"So, this bet, will you accept it? Will you not?"

Kuroko went silent for a moment before looking back at Akashi with determined eyes. "I'll accept it."

Akashi smiled, "I see. Do your best then."

He patted Kuroko's head, before turned his body and walked away. He raised his hand and waved the letter in his hand, "For the time being, I'll keep this. Don't disappoint me, Tetsuya. I'll be looking forward to it".

A smile was forming on Akashi's face as he walked. _'Let see how you'll do it. Such pointless struggle... I never lose, Tetsuya. In the end, the one who will win is me.'_

He smirked lightly.

"Amuse me, Tetsuya."

* * *

**A/N**: so the prologue is done. I hope the start is interesting enough. Akashi seems to be super confident he is going to win. What will he do if he lose, I wonder~ Please stay tune to see what little Kuroko gonna do to change the tyrant's mind XD

Feedback would be nice, I wanted to know how I doing it c:

Thank you for reading~


	2. Day 1 - Get to know you

**Disclaimer: **I wish there'll more Akakuro interaction, but sadly they don't, so obviously it's not mine.

**Warning:** fluffy stuff. A bit of swearing.

**A/N:** fixed some grammar mistakes, thanks to OlivineWK! thank you so much for all the reviews, fave and follows. It really makes me super happy knowing you all read and enjoyed this fic of mine. This one is quite long. I hope you all didn't mind long chapter and will still read it to the end. Also, please read the A/N at the end of the story if you can. Well then, Enjoy~

**Edit: Beta'd by Fangirling-girl. I edited it again after this chapter got beta'ed by my lovely Nia~ Please thank her for fixing all my grammar mistakes and making this chapter into better read, okay ;D**

* * *

_Each person wears a mask. a mask to hide their true self._

_it takes time, patient and courage to unfold it._

_And only when you break the mask off,_

_will you see who they really are._

* * *

**Day 1 – Get to know you**

"Akashi-kun."

The red haired teen raised his head from the piece of paper he was reading, looked up to see the person who called out his name was none other than Kuroko Tetsuya.

Practice had just finished. Most of the members have already gone to change their clothes and headed home, while the remaining was cleaning the gym. Akashi was reading the sheet that contained some information regarding improvement of each member. Since National was already over, he need to make sure the next generation, which would be his junior, would be able to continue Teiko's winning record, once the current regular 'Generation of Miracle' to be specific, graduate.

"Is there something wrong, Tetsuya?" Akashi asked, out of courtesy, since he obviously knew already what Kuroko wanted from him.

"It's about the bet," he paused. "Anything is allowed, right?"

Akashi smirked. "Of course."

"Then," Kuroko looked straight at him, deadpanned. "From now on, I want us to go home together."

Akashi was totally caught off guard. His face might not be indicating any sign of reaction, but he really didn't think that Kuroko would ask him something like that. He knew it would be about the bet and he was curious as to what the bluenette plan was, but certainly not this.

_'As expected from Tetsuya_,' he thought, amused.

"It's okay with me, but may I ask why?"

"Because I wanted to get to know Akashi-kun better," he answered bluntly. Normally, people would be blushing for saying embarrassing things like that, especially when the other person had the same gender. But when it came to this phantom player, let alone embarrassed, his facial expression did not even change one bit, still as expressionless as ever.

"I see. That sounds interesting." Akashi chuckled lightly. "Alright, Tetsuya. We can go home together, though I have to ask you to wait. I need to take care of things first."

It's not really news that their captain was always the last one to go home. It might be because he was a really serious person, or because he loved doing things to perfection —or just because he _is_ Akashi Seijuro. It didn't make sense. It never did. But, since it was him, no question was asked. If you valued your life, that's it. No reason needed. Period.

"Then, I'll go to change first. I will be waiting for you in the change room, Akashi-kun." Kuroko said. All he got was a short _hmm_ from the other party, before walking to the said room.

* * *

"Aominecchi skipped practice again," said Kise, taking off his clothes that was damped with sweat. "He didn't come yesterday and the day before yesterday either. Do you know what's going on, Midorimacchi?"

Midorima wiped an item in his hand, 'a statue of raccoon', with wet handkerchief. He cleaned it thoroughly, before turning his head toward Kise. "According to Oha-Asa, Virgo is going to undergo a big change. If not careful, he might end up clashing with Aquarius." Midorima tilted his glasses up. "Anyway, Kise, rather than me, shouldn't you be asking Kuroko instead? After all he is the one closest with Aomine."

The moment he heard Kuroko's name, Kise perk up immediately, his eyes were practically glowing. "I was going to do that, but every time I tried to ask Kurokocchi, he just disappeared and I couldn't find him anywhere!" Kise wailed. "It's not only Aominecchi, there's something wrong with Kurokocchi too!"

Kise started to sob. There's tears swell up in the brink of his eyes, "Kurokocchiiiii!"

"Yes?"

"Uwaaaaaaa!" Kise screamed before having his butt landed on the floor. Not only Kise who was surprised by Kuroko sudden appearance, there was a loud bang accompanied the sound Kise make when he tripped. The bluenette and the blond glanced to the side and found Midorima, frozen on the spot, with both hands hanging in the air. The item that was supposed to be on his hand had vanished.

Okay, not really vanished.

The duo glanced downward and found something shattered on the floor below Midorima.

The spectacle boy. Dropped. His Lucky item. And. The said item. The raccoon statue. Had. Broken. To. Pieces.

Midorima's hand was shaking violently, his mouth was slightly agape. "M—my—"

Kise's face automatically turned pale. He cast his sight toward Kuroko, "Kurokocchi! Don't surprise us like that! Look at what you had done! Midorimacchi is…!"

The perpetrator was as deadpanned as ever. There's no slightest change in his facial expression. "I did call you all for five minutes already. I even tugged your hand, but no one seemed to notice," Kuroko answered calmly.

"I'm so sorry, Kurokocchi! I can't believe I didn't notice you!" Kise threw himself to Kuroko and hugged him tightly.

"It's okay, Kise-kun," the bluenette answered flatly and shoke off Kise's advance easily. "More importantly, Midorima-kun…"

"Midorimacchi?" the blond turned his head toward Midorima.

The green haired teen was staring at the shattered statue. "My lucky item is… lucky item… my…" he chanted nonstop.

Kise's eyes widened and his mouth flabbergasted. "MIDORIMACCHI IS BROKEN!"

Kise ran full-sped toward Midorima. He grabbed his shoulder then frantically rocked the glasses teen, while saying things like _'No Midorimacchi, hang in there! Snap out! Don't die on me!'_ repeatedly.

'_He won't die just because of that',_ was what the bluenette thought. _'Maybe…' _he added, as he realized it might not be impossible to happen, since the green head was totally obsessed with it. His life was practically revolved around _horoscope_ and _lucky item_.

"Midorima-kun—"

"What happened here?"

They all —except for Midorima who was still in utter shocked state— turned their heads toward the voice source. There, in the door, stood Akashi with a towel lingering on his shoulder.

"Akashicchi!" Kise wailed. "Midorimacchi is…!"

He landed his heterochromatic eyes on Midorima. He took a look at the glasses boy's face then scrutinizing his surroundings. When he found broken pieces lying on the floor, he figured out the situation.

Akashi let out a sigh before making his way to Midorima and standing in front of him.

"Shintarou," he said with firm and clear voice.

It took only one word from Akashi to snap him out of his shocked state. He blinked a few times then settled his eyes on the red head. "Akashi."

"Hold yourself together, Shintarou. If you finished changing already, go home." He glanced to Kise. "Ryouta, clean this up," he ordered.

"Akashi, my lucky—"

"But Akashicchi! I'm not the one who made this mess—"

"Shintarou, Ryouta, double training," the captain cut them off.

"… Understood," Midorima said, as he picked his bag up unwillingly. He knew more than anything else to never oppose their captain. No one would be stupid enough to defy—

"Why am I getting punished too, Akashicchi?! I did not even—"

But apparently, Kise_ did._

"Ryouta, triple. Or do you want me to quadruple your training?" Akashi asked. Not really a question but statement. He opened his locker then changed his clothes back into uniform.

"No…" the blond sighed, crouched down to pick all the shattered pieces.

"Good." The red haired teen grabbed his bag. "I want it to be all clean when I see it tomorrow," he said, not even waiting for answer as he walked to the door. He glanced back, "Let's go, Tetsuya."

The bluenette who had been silently observing the situation, immediately took his bag then walked out of the room, following Akashi.

All the people inside the room was taken back with the turn of event, especially Kise who was gawking and Midorima who failed to realized that his glasses had slipped down from his face.

Kise was dumbstruck. "Eh? What? Kurokocchi?!"

* * *

The two was walking in silence, quietly strolling through the night. They had yet to speak since they left school. Akashi was just enjoying the wind that breezed through his red hair while Kuroko… was being Kuroko. No one could really tell what he was thinking with that blank expression of his.

"There will be uproar tomorrow, seeing as how you're going home together with me," Akashi chuckled lightly.

"I fail to see how going home with Akashi-kun is a big deal," Kuroko replied flatly.

"Haven't you realized, Tetsuya? Daiki, Atsushi, Shintarou, especially Ryouta and Satsuki are really fond of you. They will definitely think there's something going on between us." Akashi stopped then turned his head, looking at the teal haired teen, "or they'll think I've **threatened **you." He smiled amusedly.

Kuroko looked back at him. "You're exaggerating things, Akashi-kun."

The red haired teen smirked then continued walking, "I'm not. You're just too oblivious sometimes, Tetsuya. You do aware of their affection to you, right?"

Kuroko paused for a second. "I know if it's Kise-kun and Momoi-san. Aomine-kun maybe a little, but I'm not particularly close with Midorima-kun and Murasakibara-kun."

"Ryouta and Satsuki are obviously all over you, anyone can see that. As for Daiki, you two are the closest, that's a given. Shintarou and Atsushi, you guys might not be that close, but in a way, to them, you're special." Akashi settled his mismatched eyes on Kuroko. _'And instead the very person itself is unaware of it.'_

The time flowed in silent for a moment before the teal haired teen spoke up bluntly, "Then, what about you, Akashi-kun?"

He stared straight to Akashi who was taken aback by the sudden question. His heterochromatic eyes widened slightly.

The red head averted his gaze from Kuroko. "Well, of course you're special to me too, Tetsuya. You're mine. It's the same with the others. What's mine is special to me." He walked a few steps ahead of Kuroko, and then turned over, facing the smaller teen, "Let's get some ice, Tetsuya. My treat."

If he had realized that the taller of the two swiftly diverted the topic, then he'd chose to let it go and kept quiet by nodding his head.

The two walked to the convenient store they often visited. Akashi take a green tea flavored Popsicle, then offered Kuroko another Popsicle, "Soda, right?"

Kuroko nodded. "It will better if they have vanilla flavor though," he mumbled while taking the Popsicle from Akashi's hand.

The red haired teen laughed lightly. "Want me to make that happen?"

"How? That's not possible," said Kuroko.

"You doubt me?" Akashi raised one of his eyebrows. Kuroko could see glint of mischievousness plastered on his eyes.

"No," he answered. When it came to his captain, then the impossible could really become possible.

Akashi chuckled, "Good." He ruffled Kuroko's hair then walked to the door. "Let's go."

"Don't make a mess of my hair, Akashi-kun." The sky blue haired teen pouted slightly, fixing his hair up while following Akashi to the door.

They walked side by side, eating the Popsicle. Kuroko raised his head, watching Akashi eating his ice.

"Is there something wrong, Tetsuya?"

"No, I'm just wondering if you like green tea, Akashi-kun."

"Why?"

"You choose green tea flavor," Kuroko answered, pointed the Popsicle in Akashi's hand.

"Ah, this? I don't particularly like green tea, though I don't hate it either," he shrugged.

"Then, what flavors do you like, Akashi-kun?"

"I like traditional flavor," the red haired teen answered. He looked at Kuroko, his eyes beamed with curiosity. "What is it, Tetsuya? You're unusually talkative today, what's with the sudden interest?"

"I thought I wanted to know Akashi-kun's preference. I want to get to know you better," the smaller teen answered, deadpanned.

"I see. Then, let me provided you with some information." Akashi was enjoying this. "I like shogi. My favorite food is tofu soup. I do horseback riding." He paused. "And, for me, winning is absolute."

Kuroko was listening seriously. He didn't understand why his captain was offering him his information. He's not going to question it though. Akashi always had something on his mind.

"How about you, Tetsuya?"

Kuroko found that Akashi was looking at him. "What about me?"

"It's only fair if you tell me about yourself too, right?" the red haired teen answered. He took few steps ahead of Kuroko. "It's an equivalent exchange—"

When he turned around, the teal haired teen had already disappeared. He looked around and saw no sight of the vanished teen.

* * *

"Please let me go!"

The short haired girl shouted, trying to shake the grip on her hand from the tan man. She was surrounded by three men, and one of them had caught her wrist. Anyone could see those men are delinquent.

"Come on~ we only wanted to play with you a little bit," the tan man answered while snickering toward his friend. The bandana man was whistling and the other one slipped his arms on the girl shoulder.

The girl squirmed, trying to get the hand off her shoulder. She also tried desperately to pull her hand away from the man's grip.

"Let me go!" she begged. She started to tear up.

"Let her go please."

They screamed. Both men released their grips on the girl and one of them tripped before found himself sitting on the road. They all frantically looked around their surroundings. There's no one except them and the girl, but they swore, they clearly heard a voice. A voice that had come out of nowhere.

"Wh—what the hell was that?!"

"There's no one else here besides us. Do you think it… could it be... a gh—" the tripped man started to freaked out.

"Nonsense! There's no ghost, idiot!" the bandana man shouted.

"But, but the voice—"

"Excuse me, but I'm right here." Again, a voice was heard.

"Look! There it is again!"

"Come out! I know you're here! Show yourself! Who do you think you—" The tan man yelled furiously.

"But, I'm here, right under you," the voice answered. "Look down please."

The tan man casted his eyes down and found a teal haired teen right in front of him. "UWAAAHHHH!"

"A ghost! It appeared!"

"Look carefully, idiot!" The bandana man knocked the tripped man up. "He is a human!"

They then looked at the petite teen thoroughly. He was small and got pale skin, but indeed he is a human.

"Bastard! How dare you surprise us like that! Where the hell did you come from anyway?!"

The ghost, who actually was Kuroko, furrowed his eyebrows a bit. It barely showed on his face, but he's clearly annoyed. "I'm already here for a while. You all just didn't notice me," he said. There's tint of anger in his voice.

"It can't be! Don't make a fool of us! What do you want anyway?!" the tan man yelled.

The sky blue haired teen looked up, stared at the tan man blankly. "Let the girl go."

The said man didn't seem to like the idea. "Huh?! The hell are you saying? It's none of your business anyway. Butt out, shorty!"

Okay, now they did it. Kuroko Tetsuya was not someone who got angry easily, but there were still things or words that were taboo to him. One of them had something to do with height. No one should mention the word to him, but it seemed like that man had just crossed the line.

He. Called. Him. **Shorty**.

He still looked stoic on the outside, though you could clearly see fury in his blue eyes.

"Let the girl go. She doesn't like it," the bluenette said calmly.

The tan man clearly didn't get it. "Huh?! Who the hell do you think you are? ordering me like that?! I said, butt out of this!" He clenched his palm then aimed a punch toward Kuroko.

A hand caught the punch. Suddenly, a red haired teen appeared in front of Kuroko, caught the punch with his hand.

"Akashi-kun…"

Akashi turned his head to look at Kuroko and smiled dangerously. "I'll deal with you later, Tetsuya."

He was mad. _Really_ mad. An angry Akashi was never a good thing, so the bluenette just kept silent.

The red head returned his gaze at the trio. He slapped the tan man's hand away, "So, what do you think you are doing with **my** Tetsuya?" he asked in low voice.

The trio gulped. Their instinct told them that the red haired teen in front of them was bad news. After all, Akashi Seijuro was not someone to be taken lightly. There's a dangerous vibe flowing out of him.

"Wh— Are you a friend of his? Do— don't interfere with o— our business!" the tan man shouted, stuttering.

Akashi took one step forward. "Oh, I have no interest at your business at all. I could careless with whatever you want to do." He stared at them. His heterochromatic eyes were glinting with murderous intent.

"But, you'd made a terrible mistake." He paused. "You tried to **touch** Tetsuya. You tried to **hurt** him. How dare you tried to harm what's **mine**."

The red head smiled. His mismatched eyes were glaring darkly. If looks could kill, they would already be dead. "Do you think I will let it go?"

The trio, and even the girl, squirmed. They took few steps backward and their body started shaking.

The bluenette sighed. He got to stop this. If he let this go on, those men would definitely be scarred all life, not saying they hadn't now.

Kuroko walked toward Akashi then tugged the tip of his clothes lightly. "Akashi-kun."

Akashi sighed. He closed his eyes for a moment before looking back at the trio sternly. "Fine. I'll let you go _this one time_. Don't ever appear in front of me and Tetsuya again. Now, **leave**," he ordered.

The men immediately ran, so fast that there's no sight of them anymore in seconds.

The red haired teen returned his gaze to Kuroko. "Are you alright, Tetsuya?"

Kuroko nodded. "Thank you, Akashi-kun," he said, then walking past Akashi to the girl.

He stood in front of her. "Are you alright?"

The girl stopped squirming and smiled nervously. "Ye—yes! Thank you very much!"

"Will you— "

Before Kuroko was able to finish his words, Akashi cut him. He didn't realize that his captain already stood next to him.

The redhead stared at the girl coldly. "You can go home by yourself, can't you?"

He's not asking. He _ordered_. The girl seemed to realize the hidden meaning behind Akashi's words. She learned not to oppose him, so she just did the most reasonable thing to do, out of fear of course. She nodded repeatedly. "O- Of course!"

"You heard her, Tetsuya," Akashi said shortly, grabbing Kuroko's hand then pulled him forcefully.

Kuroko didn't have a choice but to let Akashi dragged him, leaving the girl behind.

* * *

"Akashi-kun. Akashi-kun."

It'd been minutes but the red haired teen was still ignoring Kuroko as they walked through the street silently. He was still holding his hand though. He just had yet spoken to him since then.

after about fifteen minutes, Akashi finally stopped. He let out a sigh, letting go of Kuroko's hand then leaned his back to the hedge. They stood in front of a park. Kuroko's waiting for Akashi to speak.

Minutes passed, Akashi finally settled his eyes on Kuroko. "Don't do this again. You understand, Tetsuya?"

Kuroko nodded. "I understand. I'm sorry, Akashi-kun." He returned his gaze. His face perhaps didn't show any expression, but Akashi could tell that he really did feel sorry.

"Also, don't disappear on me again. I just took my eyes off you for a second and you immediately disappeared," the redhead continued while stroking his hair briefly. "I think I need to put a leash on you, Tetsuya." He chuckled.

"I'm not a dog, Akashi-kun," Kuroko answered, deadpanned.

"You may as well be one. A leash and a tag, just so that you won't go anywhere else again and to tell everyone you belong to me," Akashi said. His red and gold eyes were staring straight into Kuroko's blue ones.

The teal haired teen was looking back at Akashi. He couldn't tell whether Akashi was only joking or really meant it. "You're exaggerating things, Akashi-kun." He averted his eyes from Akashi. "Besides, I didn't mean to disappear. I only went to buy you something."

That perked Akashi interest. He looked at him curiously. "For me?"

"Yes." Kuroko shuffled through his bag. "It's been a while so I'm not sure whether it's still hot or not," he said as he took something out of his bag. "Here. This is a hot chocolate. For Akashi-kun."

He held out the can to Akashi. He took the drink from Kuroko and stared at it, bewildered.

"Why?" he asked, raising one of his eyebrows.

The bluenette paused for a moment. "Because you looked tired, Akashi-kun. I don't think you realized it, but you dozed off few times. That's why I went to buy you this. I heard chocolate is good to relieved fatigue." He smiled.

Akashi was startled. This was the first time someone could actually read him. But, there's something else that shocked him more. His heterochromatic eyes widened and his mouth parted slightly.

The smaller teen rarely showed it. Kuroko Tetsuya was **smiling** at him.

The usually blank expression, now was painted with a smile on his face and it was **direc****ted** to him.

His mind might have been playing tricks on him. He saw the wind breeze through Kuroko's teal hair softly. His blue eyes were looking at him serenely and his pale skin was glowing, being reflected by the moonlight. He was struck in awe. He never felt something like that, until now. He got to admit. The bluenette looked _**beautiful**_.

He was lost in thought until he heard Kuroko called out to him.

"Akashi-kun, is there something wrong?" the teal haired teen asked, there's hint of worry in it.

"No. I was just thinking…" he trailed for a moment, lifting up the drink in his hand, before gazing back at Kuroko. "Anyway, thank you for this."

The red haired teen was unaware that his heterochromatic eyes softened as he smiled. Now, it was the bluenette's turn to be taken aback. It's the first time he saw this side of his captain. The first time he saw Akashi Seijuro's **genuine** smile.

"You're welcome, Akashi-kun," he responded, smiling lightly, happy to be able to discover a new side of Akashi.

* * *

They walked side by side throughout the way . Since the event at the park, they had gotten more open with each other. They talked and talked about lots of things, such as hobbies, favorite foods, books, etc., till suddenly Akashi stopped.

"Well, I think this is enough for today," the redhead said. "I have a lot of fun today, Tetsuya. I'll excuse myself now," he continued, ruffling Kuroko's hair softly then turned around. "See you tomorrow."

He walked away toward the exact opposite direction from where they had headed.

The bluenette was too engrossed with their talk that he failed to realize he was already in front of his house.

Akashi had walked him home.

* * *

**Okay, I kind of made up the chocolate part. I don't think it got an effect like that XD**

**This chapter was so sugary, fluffy overload. I didn't plan it, it just somehow become like this, lol. I hope you all like it and Akashi was such a gentleman~ he walked Kuro-chan home :3**

**A/N:** an updated~ this chapter… just turned out this way as I typed it. This is the longest chapter I had ever wrote. So, was it interesting? Or was it boring? I honestly couldn't tell, maybe because I'm the one who wrote it.

I found (not so) new discoveries. One, I'm lacking at vocabulary, so I'm really sorry if I overused some words (which i probably did). Two, my grammar problem. You see I'd only learned English in school and college, but it's alright now since i found a beta ;D

Also, if you have suggestion or idea or if you got some scene you wanted to see in this story, just tell me. It doesn't need to be akakuro, GOM/kuroko is fine too, they will surely add some spice to this fic which is necessary ;D it just I won't promise you that I'll definitely use it in this story. I'll consider it first then decide later. of course I'll definitely credit you if I ever use your idea :)

Last, if you can and have time, please leave me your feedback or thought about this fic/chapter, which mean review would be great. They made me extremely happy and motivated and push me to write the next chapter, instead of being slow and lazy, lol XD

Anyway, thank you for reading as always~ and I know it's late but Merry Christmas and i also know the year have yet to change, but regardless HAPPY NEW YEAR! I hope you all have a wonderful Christmas as i also hope this year will be a wonderful year for all of us! :D


	3. Day 2 - Perhaps, it's not just a rumor

**Disclaimer: **again, not mine.

**Warning: **I hope it's not too OOC. Overusing some words, probably.

**A/N: **I'm overwhelming with all the reviews, fave and follows you guys gave me. Thank you so much. I really love and appreciate each of them XD also, i fixed previous chapter grammar mistakes, thanks to OlivineWK for poiting it out. Pokerpair, here it is~ to think we actually got similar idea XD I fixed some grammar mistakes, courtesy to fangirling-girl and SadisticPrincess13 for pointed it out :) (It's really embarrassing to actually made so many mistakes ;A;)

I tried to reply to all reviews I got. However I can't reply to quest review directly, since they don't own account here, maybe. That's why I'll just responded to quest's review here~

**Kourin:** yeah, it really was overly sweet. I realized only after I finished writing it. Nevertheless, I hope you like it! And gentleteen Akashi is my headcanon, so I kinda putting my preference here, lol XD

**Guest:** thank you for loving it! Your review really makes me happy. Also, about your request, I'll do it but in later chapter. I like the idea (I actually already have an idea at how I'm gonna write it out ;D) and because it's my very first request and your long review make me smile all day~ it's my token of gratitude for you c: I'll surely credited you once I write it, state your name please (i can't just called you quest). so if you read this, please reply.

**This chapter was pretty much GOM/Kuroko. I decided to write each of GOM thought about Kuroko and their interaction. Of course it'll still have Akakuro in it, after all they're the main pairing here~ Oh well, just read it to find out what it was all about ;D btw, I split this chapter into 2 parts. Here's the 1****st**** part. Enjoy!**

**Edit: I re-edit this chapter after it got beta'd by my lovely Fangirling-girl~ Thanks her for fixing my grammar and make this chapter even better? :D**

* * *

_I wanted to know, not from others' lip,_

_but from your own, simple as that._

* * *

_**Day 2 – Perhaps, it's not just a rumor (Part 1)**_

"Tetsu!"

There's a loud bang coming from the door direction. All the people inside the gym were startled by the sudden noise. Some of them dropped the ball they're holding, few jumped and tripped themselves up, while the rest were too shocked to move. The culprit was the tan teen. Ace of the basketball club, Aomine Daiki was bursting (roughly) through the door.

The teal haired teen looked at him, not amused. "Aomine-kun, please enter normally. It's not good for my heart to be surprised like that. Besides, you'll be the one to pay if you damage the door."

"What!? I have to pay?" the tan teen rushed to the door and examined it carefully. He let out a relieved sigh when he saw no damaged taken.

"Wait!" he said suddenly, seemed to just realize something. "You're not one to talk, Tetsu! You gave me heart attack all the time when you appeared suddenly!" Aomine shouted, pointing his finger to Kuroko.

Kuroko Tetsuya was someone with weak presence, so he was pretty much invisible to others most of the time. He could always either disappear or appear suddenly, without anyone knowing, and each time he would always successfully shock people with his sudden appearance. The person itself seemed to enjoy doing it though (scaring people out, that's it).

Kuroko stared at him blankly. "I beg to differ. It's not my fault you're unable to notice me, Aomine-kun."

Aomine was just going to retort back, when Kuroko cut him, "By the way, Aomine-kun, do you come to practice?"

The dark blue haired teen snorted. "Hell no! No one can beat me anyway, there's no point in training."

There's dejected expression flashed on Kuroko's face briefly.

"Why did you come here then?"

Aomine snapped his head back. "That's right!" He ran to Kuroko. "Tetsu! Is it true?"

The bluenette furrowed his eyebrows slightly. "About what, Aomine-kun? Please explain it clearly."

"Akashi!" He grabbed the smaller teen shoulder. "What happened between you and Akashi? Did he do something to you? Did he threaten you?" Aomine hissed, "I knew it. He must have done something to you!"

Kuroko twitched, clenching his palm tight into fist then punched Aomine hard, right to his abdomen. The victim fell to his knee, clutching his stomach.

"Wh—what *cough* the hell was that for, Tetsu?!" he asked, coughing for his life.

"Calm down, Aomine-kun," he said flatly. "I won't understand if you spoke that fast."

"Still, you don't need to do that!" the tan teen scowled as he tried to stand up. "That's some insane strength for someone so _small_," he added, cussing.

_**Bad move**_, Aomine Daiki.

Because, as soon as that word came out from his mouth, Kuroko _unintentionally _threw a basketball he was holding straight to his stomach, again. Repeat: _u__nintentionally._

Aomine fell, again. "Tetsu!"

"I'm sorry, Aomine-kun. My hand slipped," he said while staring at the dark-blue haired teen coldly.

'_Slipped, my ass!'_ Aomine screamed inside his head. He was more than sure that Kuroko did not feel sorry at all, judging from his expressionless face and that pair of icy blue 'glaring' at him. He refrained himself from complaining though. He knew how scary the smaller teen could be when he's angry. He could even rival their captain in that term, so he just shut his mouth, restraining himself from blurting out stupid words again.

"So, what were you talking about?" the teal haired teen asked.

The tan teen stood up, brushing and fixing his clothes. He looked at Kuroko. "I heard Akashi was doing something to you. Is it true, Tetsu? You should tell me if something happened! Even if it's Akashi, I'd never forgive him if he hurts you!"

Kuroko tilt his head. "What's the matter with Akashi-kun?"

Aomine walked to Kuroko. "He was threatening you, right? What did he want you to do? Damn that Akashi! How could he do that to someone like Tetsu?!" he hissed.

"Threatening?" Kuroko quirked his eyebrows. "Someone like me?"

"Yes! Just because Tetsu seems harmless, he took advantage of you!"

'_Harmless?' _he thought, confused. He wondered whether he should felt offended or faltered. "But Akashi-kun did nothing to me."

"Don't lie, Tetsu. It's okay to be honest. You don't have to be afraid just because he's Akashi. I'll protect you!"

The bluenette became even more puzzled. "Aomine-kun, who did you hear this from?"

"Hah? It's Satsuki. Apparently, she heard it from Kise," the tan teen answered.

'_Figures,'_ Kuroko sighed. It must have been because of yesterday. They obviously misunderstood things.

"Aomine-kun, you are mis—"

Just when he was going to explain the real situation to the dark-blue haired teen, the door slammed open **again**. They all looked to the door. This time was Momoi and Kise.

The two ran toward Kuroko while crying and panicking at the same time. The teal haired teen let out a devastated sigh. _'Another trouble…'_

"Kurokocchi!" Kise threw himself toward Kuroko and hugged him tightly. "Kurokocchi, Kurokocchi, are you alright?!" He was practically sobbing as tears were swelling on his eyes. Not sure whether those were real tears or just crocodile tears, since the model was also a pretty good actor.

Sometimes Kuroko wondered how the blond managed to become a model. He acted like a kid all the time.

"I… can't—br—breathe… Kise-kun," the smaller teen muttered. He was barely breathing as Kise hugged him way too tight.

"Idiot!" Aomine pulled Kise away from Kuroko harshly. "You're choking Tetsu!"

He tossed the blond then rushed toward Kuroko. "Tetsu, are you okay?"

The bluenette tried to control his breath. "Yes. Thank you, Aomine-kun."

Aomine waved his hand nonchalantly. "Nah, it's no big deal."

Kise, as if he hadn't been just thrown to the floor, quickly stood up and once again walked toward Kuroko. "Kurokocchi! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to choke you! I just can't control myself when it comes to Kurokocchi!" he wailed.

"Then, don't come too close to me, Kise-kun," Kuroko said bluntly. He was shifting his body, moving away from Kise then stopped behind the tan teen, taking cover from him.

"So mean, Kurokocchi!" the blond cried, trying to get close to the smaller teen, but Aomine blocked him.

"Aominecchi! Move away!" he begged.

"No way. Can't you see Tetsu doesn't want you to be near him?" the dark-blue haired teen answered, shooing Kise away.

The blond knelt on the floor, bowing his body frantically. "Forgive me, Kurokocchi! I won't do it again! Don't avoid me please!"

Kuroko peeked over Aomine's body. "I forgive you, Kise-kun."

Kise eyes brightened. "Really? Then?"

"But, I _still _don't want you to come near me," he added, deadpanned.

The blond gasped, "Kurokocchi!"

Aomine was trying to stifle his laughter before exploding in second later. "Yo—you are the best, Tetsu!" he said between laughter.

"I'm flattered," Kuroko responded monotonously.

They seemed to forget another person's existence there, the pink haired girl, to be exact. Momoi latched herself to Kuroko. "Tetsu-kun!"

'_Ah, I forgot there's another one,'_ he thought before gently loosened her grip on him. He took a step aside, putting distance between them. "Momoi-san," he greeted politely.

The pink haired girl was eyeing him worriedly, "Are you alright, Tetsu-kun? Did Akashi-kun do something to you?"

"There's nothing wrong with me, Momoi-san. Akashi-kun didn't do anything to me," he answered.

"Eh? But I heard—?" She was looking forth and back between Kuroko and Kise, confused.

"But yesterday, Akashicchi snatched Kurokocchi away! I saw it with my own eyes!" the blond cut in, still kneeling on the floor.

'_I know it.' _The bluenette sighed. So this trouble was caused by Kise.

"You've misunderstood, Kise-kun," he started explaining. "There's nothing going on between me and Akashi-kun. We just went home together."

"It can't be! It's Akashicchi we're talking about! It's impossible that nothing happened. Oh, I know! Akashicchi must have threatened Kurokocchi, because Kurokocchi was so cute and adorable, and Kurokocchi couldn't refuse because Akashicchi was so frightening! And, and—" the blond started to make his own hypothesis.

"What's with me, Ryouta?"

A voice was heard from behind Kise. There was a dark aura coming from there. They all synchronously looked at the source. Their captain, Akashi Seijuro, was standing there, _**smiling**_. They also saw Murasakibara beside Akashi, eating his snack.

The blond's face turned pale. It became so white that he looked like a corpse.

"What did you just say, Ryouta?" the red haired teen asked _nicely_.

"A—Akashicchi—I.."

They all pitied Kise. They were praying for his life (though honestly, they all relieved they're not the receiving end of their captain's wrath).

"Kise-chin said that *munch* Aka-chin threatened *munch* Kuro-chin, *munch* and that *munch* Aka-chin was *munch* frightening, " the tallest of all, Murasakibara, said while munching his chocolate bar.

"Murasakibaracchi!" Kise panicked.

Akashi looked at the purple haired teen, annoyed. "Don't speak while eating, Atsushi."

"Sorry," he replied. Not really sorry, since he was still munching the snack in his hand nonstop.

The redhead sighed. He returned his sight to Kise and smiled _sickeningly_ sweet. The blond gulped, he could feel the temperature dropping. He was so dead.

"I never think that's what you think of me, Ryouta." He took a step toward Kise. "It pains me a lot to know that you think so low of me," he said with a fake hurt expression.

The entire observer screamed **'Liar!'** in unison. Of course it was all done in their head.

"I should feel offended, but…" he trailed. "I know you didn't really mean it, isn't that right?" he said, not really asking for the blond's opinion. There's a threat tone in his voice.

Kise nodded frantically.

"That's why…" Akashi stared at Kise before patting his head slowly. "I'll forgive you this time."

Color was coming back to Kise. His eyes widened. "Re… really?"

"Of course," Akashi smiled. "But, your training will be quintupled and I'll have you do the clean-up duty today, _entirely_ by yourself." He looked at the blond who was gawking now. "You **will** do it right, Ryouta?"

The model was silent. He might not really smart, but he at least knew not to oppose his captain now. Akashi was obviously mad and he didn't want to die yet, so he just nodded, dejected, resigned to his fate.

"I'm glad you understand," Akashi smiled. He then glanced toward Aomine who was sneering. "Do you have something to say, Daiki?"

The tan teen, who had been quietly watching, startled. He shook his head, "N—no."

"Mine-chin's chickened," Murasakibara muttered, who was eating a strawberry flavored lollipop now.

"Shut up, Murasakibara! I'm not! Anyway, you! Stop eating while speaking! It's annoying!" Aomine shouted.

"Mine-chin is so noisy, like a mother hen. I'm not giving you my snack," the tallest teen countered, brushing him off.

"Who's a mother hen?! Besides, who wants your snack anyway?!"

The purple haired ignored Aomine's protest. He walked toward Kuroko. "Kuro-chin."

Kuroko lifted his head. "What is it, Murasakibara-kun?"

It always tired the teal haired teen every time he spoke with Murasakibara. He was so tall that Kuroko needed extra energy just to look at him.

The tall teen took something out of his pocket and offered it to Kuroko. "It's vanilla. For Kuro-chin."

Kuroko looked at the vanilla flavored lollipop in his hand and took it. "Thank you," he said, smiling lightly.

Normal people wouldn't realize that smile of Kuroko, because it was barely visible. The tip of his lip just rose slightly. But to the GOM who have spent time with him for years, they noticed it. That rare smile from their phantom member.

Kise was blushing. Aomine was gaping. Momoi was squealing. Akashi smiled briefly. Murasakibara just nodded and replied with simple '_hmm'_.

Vanilla was really amazing. If there's one thing that could make the bluenette happy, then it got to be vanilla.

"Kurokocchi! Let's go home together later! I'll buy you vanilla milkshake!" Kise blurted happily, back to life. He was skipping toward Kuroko.

Aomine grabbed the hem of Kise's shirt. "No way, Kise! Tetsu is going home with me!"

"Tetsu-kun is so cute!" Momoi squealed, wrapping Kuroko in her embrace.

Akashi sighed. "Daiki, tripled training. Ryouta, sextuple. Satsuki, let Tetsuya go," he ordered.

"Eh? Akashicchi, I'll die if you increased it more!" Kise cried.

"Why am I getting punished too, Akashi?!" Aomine drawled.

"Because I said so," the red haired teen stated simply, like it was a matter-of-fact. "Do you really think you have rights to decline, Daiki? You, who had been skipping practice?" he continued with low voice that sent chills to Aomine.

Aomine could only growl.

"Besides, Tetsuya will be going home with me," Akashi said, smirking.

They're going to protest when Akashi cut them off. "It'd been decided. You all aren't going to complain, are you?" He raised one of his eyebrow, taunting. His heterochromatic eyes were glinting dangerously.

They knew not to say anything when seeing the dark vibe flowing out of the redhead. They didn't want to have any random scissors (as Akashi often proclaimed) flying toward them. They're still fear for they life.

Akashi was just going to say something when he's being interrupted.

"It's practice time. Why haven't all of you started practicing? Is something happened?" the green haired teen asked, confused. He tilted his head and pushed his glasses up. It looked like the glasses teen was just arrived.

Ignorance is bliss. Bless Midorima who was totally unaware of the situation. How Kise and Aomine wished to be in Midorima's position instead.

* * *

**Class 3-A**

"Alright then, I won't give you homework, in return, you all need to study hard. Final exam is coming soon," the bald man around his forty, who was also their teacher, said. "Class is dismissed!" he ended before leaving the classroom.

The bell just rang, indicating that it was time for lunch break. The students busied themselves by chattering, eating lunch, playing, etc. But, there's one teal haired teen that didn't seem to be affected by the noises. He looked absorbed by whatever book he's reading now. No one was bothering him either, or more like they couldn't. Simply because they're unaware of the boy (Sadly, his presence was just too weak).

For Kuroko Tetsuya, that's just a natural occurrences. He was so used to it, that he paid no mind anymore. He's just enjoying himself reading the book, before he sensed someone poking his back.

Kuroko was just going to ignore it till the poking got harsher and harder and, honestly, it's starting to hurt him. He closed the book then turned around. He narrowed his eyes slightly in annoyance.

"What is it, Aomine-kun?"

The tan teen blinked, he thought the smaller teen was just going to ignore him or used misdirection to get away from him. He noticed annoyed expression on his best friend's usually blank face, Kuroko had always hate it when someone was interrupting his reading time. He knew but he just dismissed it casually.

He straightened his back. "Are you sure nothing happened, Tetsu?"

Kuroko closed his eyes for a moment, letting out a sigh then staring back at Aomine. "Is it about, Akashi-kun again? I already told you it's nothing."

Aomine's dark blue eyes settled on Kuroko's hesitantly. "Then, did you really go home together with Akashi?"

"I did. Is that wrong?" Kuroko replied, puzzled.

"No! It just…" He scratched the back of his head. Kuroko watched as the tan teen struggled to convey whatever he had on his mind. "Why Akashi?" He averted his eyes from the teal haired teen. _'Why not me?'_

"Why not?" Kuroko was totally lost.

"I mean, there is Kise, Midorima, Murasakibara, Satsuki… _or me_…" Aomine whispered at the last part. There's a taint red on his face, it wasn't obvious though, saved by his tan skin. "Anyway, you can pick anyone. It doesn't have to be Akashi!"

"Why can't it be Akashi-kun? It's just going home together, Aomine-kun. I don't understand why you're so against it. Why are you so obstinate about this anyway?" the bluennete asked curiously. His face showed nothing though.

"Well, it's Akashi we're talking about!" he shouted and slammed his desk hard. All students remaining in the classroom startled then turned their attention toward Aomine.

"Calm down," said the bluenette, impassive.

The tan teen sheepishly rubbed his neck and sat down. "You know what kind of person he is! Akashi is dangerous. I mean, don't you hear a rumor saying that he'll do anything to get whatever he want? Or that he—"

"Do you hate Akashi-kun?" Kuroko cut him off.

"I'm not. Rather, I respect him in basketball."

"Then, don't believe in rumor, Aomine-kun. You know that Akashi-kun is someone who does things in fair way. Akashi-kun might be scary sometimes, but he's not a bad person. That's why we'd accepted him as our leader."

"I know," Aomine huffed. "But, Akashi never does thing that doesn't benefit him in a way. If he took an interest in you, then it means he wants or, at least, expects something from you," he said then looking at Kuroko. "Dammit Tetsu!" He scratched his hair, frustrated. "Can't you see I'm worried about you?"

Kuroko was stunned. His eyes widened slightly, surprised by the dark-blue haired teen's sudden confession.

"It's okay, Aomine-kun." He tugged the tan teen's hand lightly. "Nothing's happened between us. Besides, I was the one who asked Akashi-kun to go home with me."

Aomine was agape in disbelief. "What? Why did you do that?"

"I have something to ask Akashi-kun, that's why I asked him that," he answered passively.

"Why? Wait. Is there something wrong, Tetsu?" the taller teen asked, worried.

"No. It's not really about me. I just wanted to know something. There's really nothing you should be concerned about, Aomine-kun."

"You sure?"

"Have I ever lied?"

"Heck, no!" Aomine replied quickly.

"Then, just trust me, Aomine-kun," Kuroko said reassuringly.

"Fine," Aomine heaved a sigh. "But, you will tell me if something's wrong, right Tetsu? We are friends after all!" Kuroko could hear desperation in his voice and concerned displayed on his navy eyes.

The bluenette nodded and smiled. "Yes, I will. Aomine-kun maybe **Aho**mine," he heard protest_ '**Hey!**'_ from the tan teen. He ignored it of course, and continued, "But Aomine-kun is still my best friend."

The taller teen grinned then ruffled Kuroko's hair.

"Stop it, Aomine-kun," Kuroko said in displeasing tone. _Why do people like messing with his hair anyway?_

Aomine just laughed. The teal haired teen twitched his eyebrows then kicked the laughing teen's leg from under the desk.

"Ouch! What was that for, Tetsu?!" the tan teen yelled.

"Aomine-kun leg is too long apparently. It's not my fault that I kicked it by accident," he answered, deadpanned. He then took a book from his bag and stood up.

"Where are you going?"

"Library. I need to return a book."

Aomine watched as the bluenette walking away, out of the classroom. He's glad that Kuroko still thought of him as his close friend. For him, Kuroko Tetsuya is someone special. Ever since they met, they had experienced so many things together and as times flies, he'd grown inside of Aomine. They weren't just best friends, but also partner in basketball. He's the light and Kuroko's his shadow. It just felt natural to be with each other. He realized they had grow apart lately, even though he didn't know the reason, it relieved him to know that they could still communicate normally. Though, he wondered, why did he feel sad when Kuroko called him his _**best friend**_?

* * *

Kuroko was walking across the hallway. He recalled his conversation with Aomine. It's ironic really, when he'd asked Kuroko to consult with him if he had any problem. He couldn't possibly say that the source of his trouble was the tan teen himself. He missed being around Aomine, to just fooling around, bickering and to played basketball together again.

"_It's useless to practice. The only one who can beat me is me anyway."_

It hurt him to hear such words coming from him, from Aomine who loved basketball more than anyone else, the very person who had taught him the joy of playing basketball. Couldn't he possibly bring the old Aomine back? Was he not needed anymore?

Kuroko was so lost in thought that he failed to realize someone was running toward him full speed.

"Kurokocchiiiiiii!"

Certain blond teen shouted, snapped him out of his dazed state. He cast his eyes to the voice's direction and quickly shifted away, dodging the teen who was more than ready to hug him.

"Kise-kun," he greeted.

Kise smiled brightly with just a simple greeting from Kuroko, even-though he wass just feeling dejected a minute ago after failing in his attempt to hug the teen.

"Kurokocchi! What a coincidence to meet you here!" Kise said happily, standing right in front of Kuroko.

'_Ah, I could see a dog ears and tail,'_ The bluenette thought, as he saw the imaginary tail wagging vigorously from behind the blond. "Is that so?"

He nodded. "I'm so happy to be able to see Kurokocchi!"

The (imaginary) tail wagged even faster. "I don't feel happy seeing Kise-kun though," Kuroko replied bluntly.

Kise touched his chest, as if his heart was just being stabbed by an unseen blade, "Kurokocchi is so mean!"

The teal haired teen ignored him then continued walking. Kise was following him from behind.

"Kurokocchi, Kurokocchi, where are you going?"

"Library," he answered, short. He quickened his pace, trying to reach the place as soon as possible. He could hear whispers among female students along the hallway. All of them were undoubtedly Kise's fans.

Kuroko didn't really like being together with Kise in public. He didn't hate the teen, it just whenever he's with Kise, they attracted too much attention, or more like the blond stand out too much. The bluenette disliked being in the spotlight. He felt uncomfortable having many people looked at him. He wondered, should he use misdirection to get out from this situation?

The model paid no attention toward the fuss he'd caused though. Kise like a dog (he was) following Kuroko (his owner) diligently while talking nonstop, despite the smaller teen's silence. This was a normal occurrence, where Kise talked and Kuroko listened (read: ignored). They're always like this. The blond didn't mind at all. He's already brimming in happiness by having Kuroko with him.

"Kurokocchi, let's go home together later!"

"I refuse."

"But Kurokocchi, we never go home together! Even though you'd done it with everyone else already, why am I the only one haven't?" the blond demanded.

"Because I don't want to," he replied coldly. "Besides, I am going home with Akashi-kun."

Kise sob. "Why only Akashicchi? Can't I tag along?"

"No." He kept walking, not even a glance was spared over to the blond who was still trailing behind him, pouting.

Kise watched as the smaller teen swiftly making his way through the corridor. He noticed how his blue haired fluttered because of the wind. His slender body looked frail but able to throw such amazingly strong pass. He really respect how their sixth man always held his ground no matter what the odds had against him.

The bluenette was also blunt and true to his words, never flattering, never judging. Kuroko wouldn't know how he'd saved Kise, how he had seen through his facade and told him to be himself —to be Kise Ryouta— and accepted him just the way he is. That's why, it didn't matter how indifferent the teal haired teen might be to him. He adored the teen and he would always be.

Kise bumped into Kuroko when the teen stopped abruptly. The bluenette would have fallen if Kise hadn't quickly caught him on the waist.

"I—I'm sorry, Kurokocchi!" he panicked. "Are you alright? Did I hurt you?"

Kuroko turned back to face the blond. "I'm fine, Kise-kun. I apologize for stopping suddenly."

"Eh? No! Don't be sorry, Kurokocchi." He scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "A- Anyway, why did you stop?"

Kuroko traveled his eyes to the left, Kise followed the smaller teen's gaze and saw a group of students sitting on the stairway. He tweaked his eyebrows, confused. He saw nothing wrong, or did he miss something?

Not long, he heard them talking.

"Hey, do you know Akashi Seijuro?"

"You mean that captain of basketball club? Of course I know him, he's really famous!"

"The boy got pretty face, but he's kind of scary, especially those eyes. They get different color, it's kind of creepy. So, what's up with him?"

"Don't you know? I heard he got some students expelled from messing with him! Not only that, i heard people say he made some teachers resigned because of opposing him! Rumor said, he will get rid of anyone who stands on his way!"

Kise quickly glanced toward Kuroko. The smaller teen had blank face, void of emotion, but Kise knew he's angry. Kuroko was always loyal to his friends. He clearly hated it when people trashed them. The blond might act like a fool most of the time, but actually he's quite perceptive, especially when it related to the bluenette.

"Ku—Kurokocchi, don't worry about that! Of course that's not true! Akashicchi might be scary, and love to slave people, even I got bullied a lot…" Kise said, got sidetracked from what he originally planned to say, unaware that he was actually pouring out his heart content. "Oh, but he's not a bad person! After all, he is our captain! Generation of Miracles' leader!" Kise was babbling incoherently, tried to cheer Kuroko up.

The teal haired teen stared at the blond and smiled softly. Kise didn't notice his smile, since he was darting his eyes elsewhere but Kuroko and busied himself searching for words to comfort the smaller teen. Truthfully, he was secretly grateful toward this side of Kise. Kuroko admitted the teen was noisy, a chattering box, but he's always earnest and sincere to whatever he did. He would never say it to the blond though.

"It's enough, Kise-kun," he interrupted. "I'm alright."

Kise snapped back to the bluenette and grinned awkwardly. "O— okay…?"

The model's response made him want to laugh, but he refrained from doing so.

"Kise-kun," Kuroko called out to him.

"What is it, Kurokocchi?"

The bluenette made a gesture to have him bend down a little. The blond obliged happily.

Kuroko held out his hand and patted Kise's head gently. "Thank you," he said smiling.

The blond was frozen on the spot. There were flowers (again, imaginary) flying around him. His eyes were gleaming like star. He was way too happy from receiving a pat and rare smile from his most favorite person that he failed to notice his rabid fans started to swarm around him, squealing and asking for autograph.

Kuroko took the fuss as an opportunity to use his misdirection then walked away, leaving the happily shocked teen behind.

* * *

**_Part 2 Preview:_**

"_Kuro-chin looks tasty. Can I eat you?"_

"_It's not like I care. I absolutely did not purposely bring it for you. I just accidentally heard it from Oha-Asa. You hear me? Don't misunderstand."_

"_You know, Tetsuya, perhaps it's not just a rumor."_

"_Akashi-kun, will you go out with me?"_

* * *

**Ahomine pun = aho-mine means stupid mine/idiot aomine.**

**A/N:** I miss writing Akashi ;A; This chapter… ended up way too long, so I decided to split it into 2 parts. Part 2 will have Mido-chan, Mura-chan and of course Akashi! Gotta put lots of Akakuro moment in the next part XD I'll update the 2nd part as soon as I finished writing it. I'm such a troll with those little sneak peek. Well, the preview is pretty much what will happen in the next part ;)

It's fun but also tiring to write all GOM together. It took lots of works to keep them IC (I doubt I teenaged to do that). It's so awkward writing Aomine… I need to rewrite his part over and over and yet I still not satisfied enough, but oh well, I hope you like it. Kise's fun to bully, lol XD (I'm sorry, Ki-chan). I felt like I need 6 hours to write Aomine and only 15 minutes for Kise XD

I hope you all enjoyed reading this! Review is loved and appreciated! I love reading them and they make me happy :)

If you have idea of specific scene you want to read, just ask me. I'll try to put it in for you if I see it fit c:

Last, because college start soon then I won't have much time writing, so I want to know, which one you prefer, **shorter but faster update** or **longer but slower update**?

Thank you for reading!


	4. Perhaps, it's not just a rumor (part 2)

**Disclaimer:** Would never be mine.

**Warning: **fluff? Long chapter? OOC maybe? Overusing some words?

**A/N: **Honestly, I never thought so many reviews for the previous chapter, since it didn't have any Akakuro moments. So, I'm really overly grateful for all those reviews, fave and follows you all gave me! Thank you very much! Each of your reviews really encouraged me to write more and to know there's someone who likes my writing really boosts my confidence! I love you all! XD

I tried to reply to all my reviewer, but if I actually miss someone out, just tell me. Here is guest reply~

**Van965: **you're welcome! Thank you for replying and reviewing again too! It really made me happy to know you're still around and to know you like my story (you made me cry out of happiness). Thank you again for loving the previous chapter. I was actually quite nervous posting that chapter, since there's no akakuro in it, so I'm really happy that all my reviewer, including you, gave me such positive response. Thanks for giving me your opinion! You didn't annoy me at all, in the contrary, I love long review! (You see, I tend to talk a lot too, like now, lol). I hope you'll enjoy this update~

**Guest 1: **here's an update~

**Guest 2: **Thank you for giving me your opinion!

**Guest 3: **Thank you for loving it! Here is the new chapter ^^

**Guest 4:** Sure. More it is then~

**(Okay, it's kind of weird to just call anonymous reviewer with guest 1, 2, or 3, so if it's okay with you, please state your name. It'll make it easier for me to address you.)**

Don't worry, this chapter contain Akakuro in it. It's not just you guys who were impatient to read Akakuro moments, I was itching to write it too! This chapter is about Kuroko's interaction with the rest of GOM like I said before, including Akashi~

**I got my beta reader! Let me introduce her, she is Fangirling-girl who will be my beta from now on~ (Now I don't have to worry about my grammar, lol) *hearts* This chapter is beta'd by her. Here is the second part, enjoy!**

* * *

_Not all lies remain lies,_

_not all truths remain truths._

_Whether lies become truths, or truths become lies,_

_we are the ones who choose._

_Listen to your heart and trust it, because the answer has always been there from the beginning._

* * *

_**Day 2 – Perhaps, it's not just a rumor (part 2)**_

He was walking along the hallway, quietly, swiftly moved his body away from bumping with other students. Kuroko let out a relieved sigh, he's glad to find his peace again. Well, at the cost of sacrificing Kise, of course. The model right now must have been swarmed by his rabid fan-girls, panicking or maybe whining about how Kuroko had left him alone. The bluenette just shrugged though, he might seem innocent but, deep down, he was quite a playful and mean person, especially when it came to his attitude toward the blond.

Kuroko hastened his walking pace. He needed to reach the library before the lunch break ended. After all, he already used up quarter of his break time conversing with Aomine and Kise.

The teal haired teen used his invisibility to the max, avoiding the possibility of any other hurdle that might come in his way again. But, he must hadn't counted another possibility of running against a giant wall.

He crushed into something, or _someone, _hard. Kuroko flew few meters backward for good, because of his light weight and the other party's tough built, combined with the bump impact.

He landed on the floor _nicely_. His body flinched by the impact and his usually blank face contorted in pain slightly. After Kuroko regained his composure, he was searching for the book that was missing from his hand.

"Ah…" He heard a voice muttered –which truthfully didn't really sound like—in pain (at all).

"Book? *Slurp* Why there *slurp* a book *slurp* flying?"

'_So, that's where it goes,' _Kuroko thought impassively. Seemed like the book had flown from his hand and hit someone.

The bluenette tilted his head. He narrowed his eyes. That voice… why did it feel so familiar?

He lifted up his head and found a tall giant standing not far from him. The purple haired giant carried lots of snacks with him. Half of them were inside his pants pockets, while the others were inside two plastic bags he was holding in his left hand, and there was one stuck inside his mouth.

"Ah…" Kuroko murmured.

The purple haired teen shook the book in his hand, confused, while sucking the lollipop in his mouth nonstop. He looked at his surroundings, searching for the owner of the book, but found nothing.

"Down here. That book is mine."

He cast his sight down and found the teal haired teen sitting on the floor.

"Hello, Murasakibara-kun," Kuroko greeted.

Murasakibara's eyes were widened slightly, surprised by what he saw. "Kuro-chin," he said, as he walked toward the smaller teen.

"I'm sorry. I—" The bluenette tried to stand up, but before he was able to finish his words, he quickly found himself being lifted up by the tall giant easily.

"Kuro-chin, what *slurp* are you *slurp* doing on *slurp* the floor?" Murasakibara asked, holding Kuroko with both hands, left the smaller teen hanging in the air.

Kuroko furrowed his eyebrows. "Murasakibara-kun, please put me down. Also, don't speak while eating. It's impolite," he scolded. There's tint of annoyance in it and it's not only because of the purple head's act.

'_How could Murasakibara-kun lift me up this easily? I'm not that light… am I?'_

If there's another thing that bothered the smaller teen other than his height, then it must have been his weight. It looked like everyone could carry him effortlessly. And, when he said everyone, it meant not only Murasakibara, but also Aomine, Kise and Midorima (they had done it before). As for Akashi, he never did that, but maybe he should try to ask? Because their captain was the closest in built with the bluenette, and if even the redhead was able to carry him, then…

Kuroko shook his head, trying to refute any possible outcome that came to his mind—and all were the worst case scenarios.

'_Perhaps I should eat more? I might even be able to build up more muscle,'_ he thought, nodding to himself determinedly, while poking his –not really visible— muscle.

Kuroko was too absorbed in his thought that he realized too late he was actually not within the giant's hold anymore. Instead, he was now hanging on his shoulder. Murasakibara walked lazily along the hallway, carrying snacks in one hand, and Kuroko in the other.

It's embarrassing (even though Kuroko's face was still as stoic as ever) and attracted too many unnecessary attentions. They practically became the center of everyone's attention. How could they not? In those people eyes, there were snack-carrying monster and blue haired… ghost? They needed to squint their eyes to make sure they indeed saw something, and not just a hallucination, since the bluenette looked like a blurry image (Kuroko was using his misdirection to the max, but still couldn't erase the trace of his existence because of Murasakibara's strong presence). They're not sure whether it was a human or… you-know-what.

The teal haired teen was squirming, trying so hard—but failed to shove off the giant's hold on him. He let out a sigh and finally surrendered himself to let Murasakibara brought him to wherever he wanted to go.

The purple haired teen kept walking. He turned left then walked outside the school building. Kuroko tweaked his eyebrows, confused to where the snack monster was heading.

"Murasakibara-kun," he called.

"Hmm…" the taller teen hummed.

"Murasakibara-kun," he called, again.

"Hmm…" The same response.

"Murasakibara-kun."

"Hmm…"

There's a vein popped up on Kuroko's forehead. _Was he playing with him?_ The teal head initially thought, but he quickly dismissed the idea. It's Murasakibara he was talking about. Dealing with the purple head was the same as dealing with children. He got to be patient, since the teen was basically a kid inside a giant body after all.

"Murasakibara-kun, can you—" They—he— stopped abruptly. _'—put me down, please?' _was what the bluenette originally wanted to say before he bumped his forehead with Murasakibara's back because of the sudden halt.

He rubbed his forehead gently, trying to cease the pain. He, then, found himself being put down by the taller teen. Kuroko was just going to complain when the purple head pulled him down to sit between the teen's grasp.

They're now in the school garden, outside the building, sitting on the wooden benches. Murasakibara was now chewing a different candy inside his mouth while hugging Kuroko inside his embrace.

The teal haired teen sighed. "Murasakibara-kun, please don't carry me like that next time."

"Why?"

"Because it's inappropriate," he answered. "Besides, I'm not some sacks, so please just do it normally."

"But, it's *munch* faster *munch* like that and *munch* I like carrying *munch* Kuro-chin. Kuro-chin *munch* is so *munch* light," the purple haired replied.

Kuroko twitched. "Even-though I might **not **weight much, I still dislike being carried like that." So much for sarcasm.

"Then, is bridal style okay?" the giant asked innocently.

"No," the bluenette replied quickly. _Where the hell did that come from anyway?_

"Eh? But, Kise-chin said, Kuro-chin will like that."

_Oh… He was so gonna kill Kise for this. 'Maybe twenty times of ignite pass kai will be sufficient?' _Kuroko thought seriously. There's evil glint in his icy eyes (in the same time, Kise was shivering by the sudden chills).

"**Any** kind of carrying is prohibited. Just do it in **normal** way." He put emphasis on the word '_any'_ and '_normal'._

"Okay…" Murasakibara mumbled.

_One problem was solved. _

"Also, why do I have to sit like this, Murasakibara-kun?" he asked, quirking his eyebrows.

"Because *munch* Kuro-chin is so small. *munch* He fit *munch* perfectly *munch* like this," the giant answered, putting in two more candies into his mouth.

_Was he testing his patience? _He didn't just bring up the word 'light' –which was a sensitive issue for the bluenette— but also another taboo word: 'small'.

"Murasakibara-kun, choose between eating and speaking," he said coldly. '–_and stop calling me small,' _he added in his thought. But, then again, compared to this tall giant, he indeed was quite small. _Everyone was._

The purple haired teen nodded, obeying Kuroko —which was a really rare case.

He put his chin on top of the smaller teen head and tightened his hold on him. "I like being with Kuro-chin like this," Murasakibara muttered and smiled.

Kuroko heaved a sigh. He really could never stay angry with the teen. This tall giant was just being honest, and he never had any evil intention with whatever he was saying. Maybe that was the reason why they got along very well with each other, except in the matter of basketball of course.

Murasakibara stared at Kuroko. They're always crashing with each other when it came to basketball, because of their principle's difference. But, other than that, they're compatible. He liked spending time with Kuroko and he was one of the very few people the purple head wouldn't mind sharing his snacks with (and that was actually such a big deal coming from the snacks-eating monster).

He rubbed his face against the bluenette's hair. It felt soft and nice. The light blue color of his hair resembled his favorite cotton candy, fluffy and tasty. He could feel himself drooling. He had this sudden craving to just bite the teal haired teen.

"—bara-kun. Murasakibara-kun?"

Kuroko called out to the purple haired teen, confused with the other party's sudden silence. There's tint of worry in his tone. He turned to face Murasakibara.

"Is there something wrong?"

He was silent for a moment before staring at the smaller teen blue orbs intensely. "Kuro-chin looks tasty. Can I eat you?"

Kuroko in return stared back at him blankly. "I'm not edible," he replied, deadpanned.

"Really? Can't I try?" he asked back, tilting his head and giving the bluenette his puppy dog eyes.

"You can't. I believe I'm still a human and not some kind of food," he answered flatly, completely ignoring the giant's pleading eyes.

The purple head looked dejected by Kuroko's refusal.

The teal haired teen pitied —or not Murasakibara's depressed expression and was just going to comfort the teen when he heard someone talking.

"For real? Those punks were really crazy to stand up against the teacher like that!"

"Yeah! They even involved in a brawl with them!"

"Brawl? Were they crazy or what? So, were they expelled?"

"Nah~ They only got detention that forbid them from coming to school for two weeks."

"But man, how insane could they be to do something like that."

"I heard they were ordered, by some redhead dude."

"Ordered? By who?"

"Yeah, it was this dude from basketball club. The captain or so I heard. Seemed like a dangerous person. What is his name again… Aka—"

"The basketball team's captain? You mean that Akashi Seijurou?"

"You know him?"

"Of course! He is pretty famous! I heard rumor saying that he can twist people around with just a finger and, if you get into the bad side of him, you are done for."

"Scary! Then, does that mean he ordered those punks to oppose the teachers? Perhaps those teachers were nuisances to him, so he tried to get rid of them!"

Kuroko was listening carefully to their conversation. He was annoyed by the statements. Why was he kept hearing bad things about Akashi anyway?

"Kuro-chin, here, have some cookies," Murasakibara said suddenly, broke him off from his annoyed state. The purple haired teen was offering him some vanilla flavored cookies.

The bluenette tilted his head, puzzled, couldn't understand the reason for the sudden cookies offering.

"I like Aka-chin. He would give me snacks sometimes and treat me sweets every time I did good in basketball. He maybe strict, but Aka-chin is never wrong, " Murasakibara started explaining. "That's why I always obey Aka-chin's order, and will always be, because in the end, Aka-chin is always right." He took some cookies then put them into his mouth.

'_Was he trying to cheer me up?'_ Kuroko thought as he watched the teen munching the cookies.

The teal haired teen smiled, amused by Murasakibara's consideration since he rarely cared about anything other than his snacks.

Kuroko took and eat the vanilla cookies. "Thank you," he said then pulled out a handkerchief out of his pants pocket, rubbing it to Murasakibara's mouth. "You have cookies crumbs on your face, Murasakibara-kun."

The purple head hummed in response, enjoying Kuroko's touch on him.

After a few minutes, the bluenette stood up, stepped out of the taller teen's hold. "I need to go now, Murasakibara-kun."

Murasakibara nodded, watching as the teal haired teen took his book and walked away.

* * *

The library was crowded by many students. Most of them were third year students who were busy preparing for their upcoming final exam. Among them, there's one green haired teen that was busy sorting out books on the bookshelves according to the first syllable of each of book's title.

"Really, they're just starting to study now because the final is near. What a bunch of slacker," he muttered, complaining.

He tapped his glasses and letting out a small _'tsk'_ in annoyance.

The green head, also known as the shooting guard of Teiko's basketball team, Midorima Shintarou, could be seen to be working diligently as a member of library committee. He placed all the books in order and to perfection. He let out a satisfied hum when he had finished arranging the books in the way he liked them to be, neat and well-organized.

He seemed too lost in admiration toward his own job that he didn't realize a teal haired teen was standing beside him.

"Midorima-kun."

He jumped slightly and quickly turned his head to where the voice was heard.

The green head tugged his glasses. "Kuroko, say something if you are here. It's rude to just appear suddenly," he scolded, trying so hard to hide his shock and his heart which was beating rapidly. Midorima really just couldn't say things honestly.

Kuroko stared at him blankly. "You're the rude one, Midorima-kun. I had called you for five minutes, but it seemed you were more interested in admiring your work," he replied bluntly.

The glasses teen was reddening slightly, then quickly coughing to hide his embarrassment and averted his eyes to look back at the bookshelf. "A-anyway, what are you doing here?"

The bluenette narrowed his eyes. "I'm also one of the library committee members. What's wrong with me being here?"

Both Midorima and Kuroko had been the library committee members for three years. They'd joined since their first year. They both loved books and could actually get along well in that term, apart from the green haired teen who was always so obstinate to deny it and instead, would insist that they're the exact opposite, like because he's A blood type and Kuroko's B, and bla bla bla. (Kuroko usually would just ignore it).

"I-I mean, you're not supposed to be on duty today, are you?" he stammered.

Kuroko nodded. "I just come here to return a book, as well as to borrow a new one."

"I see." Midorima cast his sight back to the shelves. "Then, what do you want here? Aren't you going to borrow another one?"

"I am," the bluenette replied, as he pointed a book on the upper shelves in front of Midorima.

The spectacle teen moved backward to let Kuroko moved in. The teal haired teen tried (read: failed) to reach the book. He stood on his tiptoes and stretched out his hand but, unfortunately, Kuroko wasn't **_tall_** enough, even when he gave his all to grab the book. Midorima watched in silence. He would never admit it out loud that Kuroko looked cute with that slight pout on his face.

He coughed softly. The bluenette glanced at him with blank expression which, in a way, asked him _what's wrong_.

"Move, Kuroko," Midorima said, then stood in front of the shelves and grabbed the book easily.

The green head turned toward the smaller teen and hold out the book. "Here," he said as he tugged the tip of his glasses and averted his eyes from Kuroko. "Don't get me wrong. I'm on my duty to sort out the books. I don't have time to watch you in your pathetic attempt to claim the book, that's why I had no choice but to lend you a hand. I only helped you so that you could get out of my way faster."

The teal haired teen took the book from Midorima's hand. "Thank you," he said softly.

Kuroko stared at the taller teen. It was really so like Midorima to say things in a roundabout way. He knew that the green haired teen had already finished doing his job. After all, he did took his time to admire his neat and perfectly done work. Midorima really just wouldn't express his feeling honestly, to just say that he had helped the bluenette because he had been aware that Kuroko couldn't have done it.

Kuroko's gaze softened at the thought. "I appreciate your help, Midorima-kun, though you should be more honest."

The green head choked briefly. "What— what do you mean by more honest?! I'm always honest with myself," he remarked.

"Is that so," Kuroko answered, deadpanned.

"What's with that resp—"

"Why did they challenge him?" a rather loud voice interrupted Midorima before he managed to finish his sentence.

The disturbance irritated the green haired teen, as a vein popped up on his forehead and how he muttered, _'Don't they know not to be loud while in library'_ in annoyed tone.

"It seemed that they made a bet. The loser got to obey the winner's orders. They obviously thought they could win against him."

"Win? Against Akashi Seijurou? I don't know whether they were brave or just simply idiot."

"Yeah, I think they thought they had a chance by challenging him in group. Let's see... they were from shogi club, chess club, and igo club, if I remember correctly. They all ganged up on him, proposed thing like he needed to play against those entire clubs' member and whoever won would own the loser."

"What a cowardice way! One against that many?"

"Guess they're just desperate. Anyone would know that Akashi has power here. Having him on your side is the same as ruling this school. It doesn't matter how dirty they have to be, if it means they can win. The problem is, their opponent is just too overwhelming."

"So, they got crushed?"

"Complete defeat. They totally didn't stand a chance against him. And now, he gets all those people as his lackeys. Idiot, weren't they? Who in their right mind would even deliberately get themselves to become his opponent? It is Akashi Seijurou that we're talking about! He's the nastiest among all the people I know!"

'_Again'_, Kuroko thought in annoyance. Everywhere he went, there were always talks about 'Akashi this', 'Akashi that', and not even once he had heard a nice thing about it.

The bluenette's face darkened, that even Midorima would notice that Kuroko was getting ticked off by what he was hearing.

And he did realize it. The green head coughed quite loudly to let his presence to be known by those two gossipers.

"If you two were just going to talk about such pointless thing, then leave. This is library. You are supposed to be quiet in here. Or are you guys just so stupid to not know about that?" he scolded them sarcastically.

"What the hell is your problem?!" they responded angrily, felt offended by the glasses teen's insult.

Midorima sighed. "I'll say it clearer since, obviously, you two are too stupid to understand." He stared at them coldly. "You two are a nuisances."

They're going to rebuke back, but ended up being petrified when they felt an intimidating aura from the green head.

"D- Don't think you'll get away with this!" they shouted then ran away, disappeared from Midorima's and Kuroko's view.

He scoffed. "That's why I dislike idiots who can only bark," he continued in disgust, before cast his sight back to Kuroko. "And you, Kuroko, there's no need to be aggravated because of such foolish things."

The bluenette stared at Midorima. "What do you think about this, Midorima-kun?"

"About what?"

"The rumors about Akashi-kun. Midorima-kun surely knows about it, right?"

"There's nothing to think about." The greenhead adjusted his glasses. "I don't believe in things that aren't proven by fact."

"Even though you believe in horoscopes?" the smaller teen countered immediately.

Midorima flinched slightly. "That is different. Horoscopes is not superstition, it always comes true. I have never been proven wrong by believing in it. Besides—" he paused. The green haired teen realized he could go hours and hours when it came to horoscopes topic, so he stopped himself before he went out of his way to explain it. "A-anyway, it's foolish to be swayed by such pointless rumors."

Kuroko tilted his head. "Does it mean you believe in Akashi-kun?"

"Till now, Akashi has never been proved wrong. He always knows what he's doing, and there's nothing he had done or asked us to do that were useless, so I have no reason to not trust him," he replied firmly.

It was kind of surprised Kuroko at how much trust the green haired teen put in their captain. But, then again, Midorima always got along with Akashi, and he was one of the closest people with the redhead, other than Murasakibara. The bluenette smiled briefly at the epiphany.

"—so Kuroko, if you have time to worry about others, why don't you worry about yourself first? There's exam to be care about, also I noticed you had been off at the training." Midorima pulled out something from his blazer pocket and handed it to Kuroko.

"Here, take it. It's your lucky item," he stated, shoving Kuroko his supposed to be lucky item, which was a band-aid with rather unique (read: disturbing) pattern. The bluenette expected no less from Midorima. It didn't surprise him at all, knowing the glasses teen carried all kind of weird stuffs with him. Really, that's nothing new about it. Though, he had to wonder why Midorima carried Kuroko's lucky item with him (as he said).

The confusion showed on the smaller teen's face as he furrowed his eyebrows. When Midorima noticed that expression, he quickly shoved the band-aid into Kuroko's palm –quite forcefully—then averted his eyes from the bluenette.

He coughed for attention. "It's not like I care. I absolutely did not purposely bring it for you. I just accidentally heard it from Oha-Asa. You hear me? Don't misunderstand," he explained with a tone that emphasizing something.

Kuroko stared at Midorima silently. There's amusement flickered on his blue eyes when he heard the green haired teen's excuse.

"I just did this so you can be more focus in training. I absolutely hate slacker, and you won't be of any use if you don't pull yourself together," he continued, and Kuroko wondered whether the taller teen realized the blush forming on his face.

"Do you understand?" he asked, looking back at the bluenette when he heard no response from him.

He found a pair of icy blue eyes was staring at him. He watched as Kuroko gripped the band-aid in his hand tightly before nodding.

"Midorima-kun is really kind," Kuroko said softly. His mouth rose slightly, showing his rare smile.

The taller teen was taken by surprise, both by Kuroko's compliment and his smile.

"Wh—who say I'm kind? I only expressed my opinion. It's the fact after all." He rose his glasses up a bit. " Besides, like I said already, I did not do this for your sake. I just happened to hear your zodiac sign in Oha-Asa. Also, I did this only because it will complement my own luck, so it's totally for my own good. Don't think that I will thank you or anything by complimenting me, alright. It's not like I ask you anyway, and I don't need it," he stated quickly, hiding his embarrassment. He looked at anything but Kuroko. His face was reddening, betraying his own words, because it totally showed his happiness from hearing the bluenette's praise.

The green haired teen travelled his eyes back to Kuroko, after he was able to regain his composure. "Anyway, Kuroko, shouldn't you return to your class? You have the book already, and you don't have anything else to do here, right? If that's so, then leave. I need to finish my other duty, and you will only bother me by being here."

The bluenette eyed Midorima impassively. He understood that it was just the way the taller teen reacted when he was embarrassed. It wouldn't kill him to be a tad more honest, really.

Kuroko nodded. "Then, I'll take my leave," he said, bowing slightly then took steps away out of the library.

* * *

'_What should I do with this band-aid?'_ Kuroko thought as he walked through the corridor, toward his classroom.

He shrugged then put the band-aid back to his pocket. Midorima had always carrying a lot of things as his lucky items, so he's not going to question why the green head even had a band-aid with him (at least, it's much more normal than a weird shape statue, or an extra big frog doll, or other unusual things, he had once brought with him). Though, he's quite curious why he brought the teal haired teen supposed-to-be lucky item and why it needed to be a band-aid.

There were not many students anymore in the hallway, because it's only about 15 minutes left before lunch break ended. Kuroko rubbed his stomach; he had yet to eat lunch. He had spent most of his break time with his teammates. It's strange how he actually bumped into all of them continuously. All that was left was Akashi, and then it would be complete.

Kuroko quickly shook his head. '_There's no way such coincidence is going to happen'_ was what he thought when he passed a room and saw a familiar figure inside. The bluenette stopped, then turned back toward that room. He peeked inside to make sure he hadn't just imagined thing.

**Speak of the devil.** His blue eyes widened slightly when he saw a redhead inside the room. _'Akashi-kun?'_

Kuroko lifted his head to read the sign attached above the door. It's written _'Preparation Room'_ on it.

He tilted his head, confused. _'What is Akashi-kun doing here?'_

The teal haired teen knew he should have left his captain alone, but curiosity won over him as he found himself walking into the room.

There, sitting on a chair, was none other than the teen whose name had been came up wherever he went today. The red haired teen was sitting leisurely, with a shogi board placed on the desk in front of him. Kuroko quietly watched as Akashi Seijurou played the game alone.

"What is it, Tetsuya?"

The bluenette flinched slightly as he heard his name being called. He found a pair of heterochromatic eyes settled on his.

"Don't just stand there. Come here," Akashi said while gesturing Kuroko to sit in the chair beside him.

Kuroko hesitated a little before walking slowly toward the pointed chair. He wasn't sure whether he should oblige or just leave, but then he recalled that the redhead hated it when someone disobeyed him.

The bluenette sat carefully, felling a bit uneasy as he sensed the other's stare on him. He shifted slightly, trying to make himself comfortable, before casting his eyes back into Akashi's.

"So, what bring you here?" the red haired teen asked, he moved one of his shogi pawn forward.

"I just coincidentally passed here when I saw Akashi-kun," he answered.

Akashi just hummed as response. His eyes still glued to the board.

"What are you doing here, Akashi-kun?"

The redhead moved his sight away from the board into Kuroko. "It's as you can see," Akashi replied, smiling.

"Playing shogi alone?" Kuroko asked bluntly.

Akashi chuckled at the bluenette's bluntness. "Yes, alone."

The smaller teen furrowed his eyebrows. "But, isn't shogi a game for two people?" he asked as the matter-of-fact. Kuroko might not familiar with the game itself but, at least, he knew shogi was not a one person game.

"It is," the redhead answered, then took one of the shogi's pieces and held it between his fingers. "But, it doesn't mean it has to be played by two people," Akashi continued as he gazed at Kuroko.

The bluenette quirked his eyebrows. "I don't understand."

Akashi put the shogi piece back into the board. "Haven't you heard a saying 'against oneself'?"

He was silent for a moment. "Does that mean you play against yourself, Akashi-kun?"

"Exactly." The red haired teen looked at Kuroko. "Want to try it, Tetsuya? You can be my opponent," he proposed.

"I never play shogi," the bluenette answered.

"I can teach you," Akashi said, smiling amusedly.

"I must humbly refuse," he replied monotonously.

Akashi laughed lightly. "I'll let you go for now, Tetsuya. But, I'll get you do it next time." His mismatched eyes were glinting mischievously.

Kuroko was more than sure the redhead would really do it. He sighed then averted his eyes to his surroundings. "Akashi-kun, how can you be here? This room was usually locked right?"

The preparation room was usually used to put documents or files, so it was locked most of the time. This was actually Kuroko first time to be here.

"I have the key with me," he answered, pointing the key that was laying next to the shogi board.

"Why do you have the key?"

"It was given to me," the red haired teen simply replied, focusing his attention to the board again.

Kuroko was just going to ask _'how'_, but he quickly refrained himself. There's no use in asking, since it was Akashi he's talking about. If the redhead wanted something, then he could easily obtain it. Kuroko really didn't want to know how he had done it. That reminded him of the rumors he had heard about.

"Akashi-kun, can I ask you something?" the bluenette asked.

"Sure." Akashi settled his eyes on Kuroko's with interest. He straightened his back. "What is it?"

"Are the rumors true?"

The red haired teen raised one of his eyebrows, "Rumors?" He smiled knowingly. "Which one?"

Kuroko stared at him, deadpanned. "So, you know about it."

"I can hardly not," he simply replied.

'_I doubt there's a thing you don't know about,'_ the bluenette thought. Because Akashi always knew about anyone and anything, that nothing could be hidden from him.

"Then, all of them, are they true or not?"

Akashi was silent for a moment. He let his eyes stared at nothing.

"Say, Tetsuya, have you eaten yet?" he suddenly asked, looking back at Kuroko, smiling.

"No?" the bluenette answered, taken aback by the unexpected question. Why did the topic shift from rumors to whether Kuroko had eaten already or not?

The redhead took out a lunch box out of nowhere (Kuroko didn't really want to know where he got it from). He placed it on the desk beside the shogi board.

The lunch box was quite big. It colored in black with phoenix pictures on it. The box itself had traditional feeling on it and looked expensive. Akashi opened the lid, showing the foods that looked delicious, and Kuroko could see most of the foods were traditional dishes. He recalled that the redhead liked traditional stuffs.

"Unfortunately, I only have one pair of chopsticks," he stated, taking out the chopsticks out of its case. "You don't mind, do you, Tetsuya?" Akashi asked, his tone was implicating something.

But, it seemed that Kuroko was a bit too _oblivious_ about thing like this.

"I don't," he answered flatly.

Because, sharing _one _pair of chopsticks meant _**indirect kiss**_**.**

The red haired teen chuckled amusedly. That was just so like Kuroko.

Akashi took a piece of sweet omelet with his chopstick and fed it to the teal haired teen.

"I'm not—" the smaller teen was just going to refuse when Akashi cut him.

"Eat," he said with a low voice. There's a menacing aura flowing out of him. He was smiling but those pair of mismatched eyes was telling him, _'I won't accept **no.'**_

So, Kuroko opened his mouth and allowed Akashi to feed him.

He chewed on the food. It tasted delicious. The sweet omelet was so fluffy and it was melting inside his mouth. Now, he realized that he actually felt quite hungry. Guess he should thank Akashi for sharing some of his foods.

The bluenette watched as the redhead took a piece of grilled fish fillet and put it in his mouth. He observed how skillful Akashi was at using chopstick. Kuroko thought the way his captain eating and handling the chopsticks looked beautiful.

The redhead took piece of *nikujaga and fed it to the smaller teen. "About the rumor," he paused, as he watched Kuroko opened his mouth and eating it. "What do you think of it?"

The teal haired teen was chewing the food a few times and swallowed it. "What is there to think about?" He narrowed his eyes. "Akashi-kun, I'm the one who asked the question."

Akashi smirked in response. "Then, let me rephrase. Do you think it's true?"

He munched on another food the redhead had offered. His face was blank, and Akashi wished the bluenette could at least show some expressions about whether the foods were good or not. "I don't know. So, which is it, Akashi-kun?"

"What if I told you it's not?"

"Then, I'll trust Akashi-kun," he answered directly.

"You will? What if I lied?" The red haired teen eyes were flickered with mischievousness.

Kuroko look straight at him. "You don't lie, Akashi-kun," he replied firmly.

Akashi chuckled, impressed with the bluenette's straightforwardness. "I'm honored, but you shouldn't be too trusting, Tetsuya."

"I'm not." Kuroko paused. _'Maybe,'_ he added. "I just think I shouldn't take the rumors seriously, since they are only rumors after all." The teal haired teen watched as Akashi picked a piece of fried tofu and eating it. The thought of feeding Akashi crossed his mind briefly, though he quickly dismissed it, since he doubted the redhead would ever let him do that.

"Besides, Akashi-kun has never lied, so if Akashi-kun says it's not true, then I'll believe it."

"You are right. I don't lie, because there's no need to." Akashi closed his eyes briefly. When he opened his eyes, Kuroko saw seriousness painted on those mismatched irises. "You know, Tetsuya, perhaps it's not just a rumor."

He smiled knowingly. "There's no smoke without fire. So, unless it really did happen, even just for a little, the rumors wouldn't have existed."

Kuroko was listening seriously. It was just like Akashi to speak in circle.

Akashi put down the chopsticks. He pulled out a bottle of thermos –again, out of nowhere (Kuroko got this urge to ask, but he chose not to. Besides, he doubted the redhead would answer him). He purred the content out to the thermos lid which was also functioned as a cup. It smelled like green tea. He saw Akashi sipping the tea elegantly, before offering it to the bluenette.

He took the cup, blowing it briefly to reduce its hotness then sipping it. He watched as Akashi leaned back against the chair and his eyes travelled outside the window beside him. His gold and red eyes were gleaming by the reflection of sun ray. The red haired teen was looked deep in thought, before averting his eyes to the shogi board.

"For me," he trailed, letting his finger to touch the board softly, "this world itself was like this board. The whole board was a stage and humans are the pieces." Akashi picked one of the shogi pieces then looked at it interestedly. "A pawn, you see?"

He glanced at Kuroko. "Shogi is a strategic game. You need to plan your steps carefully and the ability to read your opponent is essential. Think ahead of everything, of what the best move to do, of how to anticipate the other party's moves and which pawn to be used the best. Those are all you needed to be able to outwit your opponent," the redhead explained with a cold smile plastered on his face.

He looked back at the board. "I like shogi. This game suits me really well. Play smart, and you'll have everything according to your will," he chuckled lightly, placed the shogi piece in his hand back to the board.

"As for the pawn…" Akashi moved a piece forward. "I'll use anything that is useful for me," he said, as he moved another piece to the left. "But," the red haired teen trailed, he took one piece away from the board. "I have no need for useless pawn," he continued with a cold tone in his voice and tossed the piece away. His heterochromatic eyes were staring at the discarded piece indifferently.

He cast his sight back at Kuroko and smiled. "That's why, I won't say that the rumors are _entirely _false. There might be some truths mix within, though I have to say that I despise underhand way. I would never let myself fall that low," the redhead said firmly.

The bluenette stared at him blankly. "I see."

Akashi raised one of his eyebrows after hearing the smaller teen's flat response. "That's it?"

Kuroko twitched a bit, staring back at the redhead impassively. "What do you expect, Akashi-kun?"

"Hmm..." He picked up the chopstick again and fed a meatball to Kuroko. "I just told you I might not a good person, Tetsuya, and you just shrugged it off."

The teal haired teen ate the offered meatball then munching it nonchalantly. Now, they actually became so natural at doing this. Akashi seemed to enjoy feeding the smaller teen, whereas Kuroko was just going along with his captain's whim. _The ever clueless Kuroko._

"I never once expect you to be a good person, Akashi-kun," he answered, deadpanned.

Akashi laughed lightly, amused. "That's harsh."

"So, I wasn't expecting anything when I asked you the truth."

The redhead leaned his chin on top of his palm which was placed above the desk. "You're not having a change of mind?" his mismatched eyes glanced at Kuroko expectantly.

Kuroko was silent for a moment. "I'm not. Besides, I don't know about Akashi-kun well enough, so I can't judge." He settled his icy blue eyes on Akashi's. "But, I have spent a lot of times with Akashi-kun in basketball. You also taught me my current style of basketball, letting me to be one of the regulars —to be one of you all. You also gave me the place where I belong to. Akashi-kun was the one who gave me what I have now. Therefore, regardless of what the rumors say, I'll still trust Akashi-kun."

Kuroko smiled. "Not from the rumors, but instead, the words that coming out of Akashi-kun's own mouth, that's the one I trust."

That statement had taken the red haired teen by surprise.

"You're so naive, Tetsuya," he stated, leaning against the chair. "You never think badly of people, no matter who they are."

"Is it bad?" the bluenette asked in monotone.

"No." Akashi fed Kuroko another sweet omelet. "I guess that's your good point," he continued, his heterochromatic eyes that were gazing at Kuroko softened. _'Just the opposite of me'._

Because, Akashi Seijuro was someone who would only trust himself and the abilities that resided within other people, not the person in general.

After the conversation had ended, they're eating in silence. It didn't take long for them to finish up all the foods. After rested up for few minutes, Kuroko stood up.

"I think it's time for me to head back, Akashi-kun."

"I'll be going too," Akashi said as he stood up. He started to clean up the shogi board, lunch box and the drink.

The bluenette saw the opened window and made an attempt to close it up. "I'll close the window."

"Wait, Tetsuya," the taller teen said as he reached out his hand toward Kuroko's, that was ready to close the window. "That side is dangerous. It's rusty and sharp on its edge, it can cu—"

But he was too late. In return for saving the teal haired teen hand from injury, Akashi's finger was the one that got cut. "—t your hand… I guess it's too late," he chuckled, watching the blood coming out from the wound on his forefinger.

Kuroko's face turned pale briefly. He was stunned for a second before reaching out his hand to touch the redhead's injured finger. "I'm sorry, Akashi-kun."

"It's okay," he replied calmly.

"But, it's…"

"I said I don't mind," Akashi cut the bluenette off. He ruffled Kuroko's hair softly when he saw a guilty expression on the smaller teen's usually blank face. "Don't worry about it, Tetsuya," he added, reassuringly.

The act relieved him a bit, but still couldn't completely get rid of his guilt. Kuroko was quiet for a moment before an idea appeared on his mind.

Kuroko pulled Akashi finger to his mouth and licked the wound. it caught the taller teen by surprise, but he did nothing about it. Kuroko was so engrossed in doing the _'first-aid'_ that he failed to notice how the redhead watching him, bemused.

"How does it taste, Tetsuya?" Akashi asked, smirking.

It took Kuroko few minutes before realizing what he was doing. "Ah, I'm sorry, Akashi-kun. I'm used to do this to myself each time I'm wounded, because it can make it better, so I just unconsciously…" Kuroko tried to explain. He pulled the red haired teen's finger away from his mouth.

"I don't mind. You can keep doing it, Tetsuya," he replied.

The bluenette stared at Akashi, confused. It took him few seconds to realize what the redhead had meant, when he saw a smirk on his face and those heterochromatic eyes looking at him playfully.

There was a very faint red emerged on Kuroko's cheek. "Don't tease me, Akashi-kun," he said quickly, pinched Akashi's finger mildly hard, but still didn't release it from his hold.

Akashi laughed lightly in response.

The teal haired teen (tried to) ignored Akashi, keeping his stoic face in place. He then remembered something. "I have a band-aid," he muttered.

Kuroko shuffled through his pocket and took out a band-aid. The redhead eyed him interestingly.

"Why do you have a band-aid, Tetsuya? Also... rabbits?" he asked curiously, recognized the pattern of the band-aid to be a bunch of really _cute_ rabbits wearing ribbon, with flowers as the background.

"I received it from Midorima-kun and, yes, it _**is**_ rabbit," he answered, deadpanned, making an emphasis to the 'rabbit' part. The bluenette put it on Akashi's finger. "He said it was my lucky item."

"I see." The red haired teen pulled his hand and looked at the band-aid, not saying anything else. He understood immediately when Midorima's name came out. Most of his things, 'lucky item' he always proclaimed, were weird and unusual stuffs.

His emperor eyes noticed Kuroko's stare on him. "It really is my lucky item," he heard the bluenette mumbled.

Akashi quirked an eyebrow. "Why?"

"Because it let me see another side of Akashi-kun that I've never know before. Different from the usual Akashi-kun, the captain Akashi-kun... This is the first time I saw a tender Akashi-kun, and I'm happy to be the one who discovered it. Besides, it also helped to tend the wound," he replied innocently, smiling slightly while looking at the taller teen.

Akashi eyes were widened slightly from hearing Kuroko's frank answer. He was silent for a moment before putting both his hands inside his pants pockets. "The break is going to end soon," the redhead said suddenly as he looked at the wall clock.

He glanced at Kuroko. "You have to return to your class, Tetsuya," he said, escorting the bluenette to the door.

The teal haired teen furrowed his eyebrows, confused by the sudden act, but chose to shrug it off. "I understand. See you later in practice, Akashi-kun," he bowed politely then walked away.

Akashi mismatched eyes watched as Kuroko disappeared from the his sight. He leaned against the door, ran a hand through his red hair and sighed.

That was the first time Akashi Seijuro found himself flustered.

* * *

"I'm beat!" the blond cried and landed himself to the floor. Both of his arms were on the floor, holding his weight as he leaned backward slightly. He stretched his legs to relax all his strained muscles. There was so much sweat dripping out of his body.

"I can't move. I'm so tired that I could die. Today training is so exhausting," he complained.

"Shut up, Kise!" Aomine growled as he threw a towel straight to Kise's face hard.

"Ouch! That's hurt, Aominecchi!" he wailed, grabbing the towel out of his face.

The tan teen snorted. "Like I care." He stared at Kise, wiping his sweat with his sleeveless shirt. "Just go die."

"That's mean! Why did Aominecchi tell me to die?" Kise sobbed.

"You said it yourself," the dark skinned teen simply replied.

"I wasn't serious!"

"Will you guys shut up?! I can't concentrate!" the green haired teen interrupted. He was holding a ball in his hand above his head, ready to shoot.

"But, Midorimacchi, Aominecchi was being mean to me! He told me to die!"

There's a vein popped up on Midorima's forehead. "If it can make you shut up, then go die."

"Not Midorimacchi too!" Kise started to tear up.

"Ryouta." A voice was heard from behind Kise.

Immediately, the blond turned around, his body was moving reflexively every time he heard that voice. There were only two people who could make Kise reacted like that—Kuroko Tetsuya and Akashi Seijuro. The former could turn him into a puppy with wide grin and starry eyes beaming with happiness, while the latter could make him pale, fidgeting and trembling in fear. It looked like his nightmare; the latter was the one who called him. The model gulped as he was faced with a smiling Akashi.

"It seems like you still get a lot of energy, did your training portion wasn't enough?" Akashi asked with low voice. "Should I increase it, Ryouta?"

Kise was fidgeting nervously and gaping like a fish, "A-Akashicchi…"

"Kise-chin looked like a fish," Murasakibara pipped in as he opened a pack of snack and started munching it.

"Murasa—"

"Just let Kise-kun go this time, Akashi-kun," the teal haired teen cut in.

"Kurokocchi…" The blond was beaming up. He was felling moved to find his beloved became his savior—

"You can punish him later. Maybe give him the clean up duty for a whole week," he continued in monotone.

—or not.

Akashi smirked. "That's a good idea, Tetsuya."

All the other regulars were watching Kise pitifully, as he was reduced into crying mess by those two evil pair. Momoi was seen to be frantically comforting the blond from the mental breakdown.

They're just finished doing their afterschool practice. It was still the same intense training as they always did, even though the championship was already over, and they're going to quit the club soon, as the need to focus on graduating was more necessary.

"Akashi-kun," Kuroko suddenly called as he walked steadily toward Akashi.

The redhead averted his sight, from the amusement of watching Momoi's futile effort to cheer Kise up, to the bluenette. "What is it, Tetsuya?"

Kuroko stopped right in front of Akashi. He lifted his head up to stare straight into his captain's eyes impassively. "Akashi-kun, will you go out with me?"

Time seemed to stop. All of them were taken aback by their phantom player's abrupt confession. Aomine was agape, Midorima dropped the ball he was holding, Murasakibara crushed the snack in his hand, Momoi fainted and Kise… poor Kise had died—okay, not really die, but relatively close. He was so shocked that he froze like a statue with cracks all over, ready to crumble anytime.

Even Akashi looked surprise as his eyes widened slightly, though he quickly regained his composure. As expected from the tyrant. "Mind to elaborate, Tetsuya?" He glanced toward the blond. "I think you just killed Ryouta."

'_And clearly not just him,'_ the red haired teen thought amusingly, as he swept his sight through all his shocked teammates.

The bluenette blinked briefly and tilted his head, confused. He didn't understand the big deal of what he had just said that led to this kind of reactions' from his teammates.

"There are things I want to buy," Kuroko started explaining, returned his gaze to Akashi. "Like books for studying and new basketball shoes. I thought Akashi-kun may be able to help me out."

"So that's what you mean," the redhead smiled in understanding. "I don't mind, Tetsuya. When will—"

"Kurokocchi!" Kise cut in, back to live. His voice was so loud that it echoed throughout the gym. "So it's not to ask Akashicchi out, but just to have him help Kurokocchi." The blond nodded to himself in relief. He seemed so happy to hear Kuroko's explanation that his near-death experience a moment ago had been long forgotten.

"Oh no!" he shouted, had been hit by sudden realization. "Even though it's not in _that_ way, but Kurokocchi had asked Akashicchi out!" Kise's eyes were darkening in horror. He rushed toward Kuroko. "Wasn't that mean a date? You can't, Kurokocchi! Akashicchi is—"

Before the blond managed to finish his sentence, he was stopped in his track of approaching Kuroko as a pair of scissors flew past him. It barely missed him, since the scissor were able to cut his cheek slightly. There were drops of blood flowing out of it.

"What were you going to say, Ryouta?" Akashi smiled dangerously. "Why don't you say it again? This time, _slowly_ and _clearly_," he continued as his heterochromatic eyes were glinting murderously.

The model was frozen on the spot. His face was whitening and his body was shivering vigorously.

Aomine was just going to snap at the redhead when the blond had reacted first. He felt grateful now that he hadn't done it; at least, he was spared from his captain's wrath. In exchange, he scowled in annoyance. He didn't understand why Kuroko asked Akashi when he was the bluenette's best friend. It was him who Kuroko usually hang out with, for God's sake. He had yet to notice that the ache in his heart was called—_jealousy._

The teal haired teen furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, as he watched the scene that was rolling in front of him.

"So, Tetsuya," Akashi returned his attention to Kuroko. "When will we go?"

"Tomorrow Sunday. Is it okay, Akashi-kun?"

"Sure. Where will we meet? Should I pick you up in your house?" he asked, smirking playfully.

The bluenette frowned a bit. "I'll appreciate it if you didn't treat me like a girl, Akashi-kun. I don't need you to pick me up," he replied sternly. "Let's meet up at Higashiya Park at 10."

The rests of Generation of Miracles were listening seriously as their captain and their smallest member exchanged words with each other. They watched silently, letting a lot of thought appearing on their mind. They seemed to come into one conclusion, the same thought were planted on their mind, and it didn't go unnoticed by the redhead's knowingly eyes.

* * *

It's already late in night, but there's still one blond teen seen laying on top of his bed, busy with his cell-phone, typing something.

.

_From: The fabulous Model_

_To: Aominecchi; Midorimacchi; Murasakibaracchi_

_Subject: Date Observer Party._

_Ugh, I wanna go with Kurokocchi too!_ Ｏ(≧∇≦)Ｏ _I'm so jealous!_ ╥_╥

_Let's go observe Akashicchi and Kurokocchi's date tomorrow!_ (*^▽^*)

_I'm worried about Kurokocchi_. _Because, it's Akashicchi, you know…_ ヽ( ￣д￣;)ノ

_WE HAVE TO PROTECT KUROKOCCHI's CHASTITY! _(*≧m≦*)

.

-MESSAGE SENT-

* * *

Next Chapter: **Day 3 - Date and Troubles**

(No sneak peek because I'm lazy, lol XD)

* * *

***Nikujaga: a Japanese dish of meat, potatoes and onion stewed in sweetened soy sauce.**

**A/N:** It finally out... i'm sorry, this is late. I just got a lot to do =_=

and this chapter was quite a challenge. It kind of obvious i had a lot of fun putting emoticons into Ki-chan's message ;D I got carried away when writing Akashi's. Blame him! (Scissors flying) and i got stuck at Midorin's part. it was really hard to grasped his character, he was one of the reasons why it took me so long time to wrote this chapter. It's Midorin's fault, okay! (It's because you're an incompetent author—nanodayo!) *close my ears with both hands from hearing Midorin insult*

Anyway, I hope I make it up with this long chapter~

By the way, my lovely readers, are there anyone who got trolled by the previous chapter sneak peek? You know what i mean XD

**Question Time:**

**1. Should i put Momoi too in the date observer (destroyer) party?**

**2. Where should they go for their date? i have few ideas in my mind already, but i wanted to know you guys opinion too!**

The next chapter will be late, because i got exam real close now ;A; I'll update once it's over.

Wish me Luck, and review? (It cheer me up)

Thank you for reading~


End file.
